


The Naughty Couch

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen arrives to babysit for Dylan and finds out Jack's in trouble with Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughty Couch

Jack’s neck and lower back were killing him. Every time he reached for a file or paper from the printer, he felt a bolt of pain shoot down his spine, from neck to tailbone. 

“Everything okay?” Martha asked in concern, seeing him wince as she stepped up to the desk and placed a set of results in front of him.

Jack offered her a tight smile, lying unconvincingly when he assured her that he was okay. He knew she didn’t believe him; he just didn’t want anyone to know the real reason behind his discomfort.

~

Ianto still wasn’t talking to him when the doorbell rang at seven o’clock that evening. 

It was only when he heard Dylan’s cry of, “Auntie Gwen!” that Jack realised Gwen had agreed to take the four year old off their hands for the night, allowing the couple time to themselves; although, considering Ianto's current mood, that wasn’t likely to happen any time soon.

“Daddy’s in trouble,” Dylan stated with all the bluntness of a child before anyone could silence him.

Gwen laughed and allowed herself be pulled into the living room where Jack was sitting watching some random television program. 

“What did you do now?” she asked when she spotted the folded up quilt and pillow next to the couch.

Dylan tugged her hand and pulled her down to his level. “He’s on the naughty couch,” he advised her in a very loud stage whisper.

The female police officer was finding it very hard to contain her amusement at finding out her partner was sleeping on the couch as she inquired about what he had done again.

“Tell her,” Ianto instructed. They all turned to see him standing in the doorway, jeans slung low on his hips and a figure hugging T-shirt covering his torso. There was a towel around his neck and his hair was still slightly damp from the shower.

“It’s none of your business,” Jack told Gwen, stubbornly turning his gaze away from the window.

Gwen ran her hand over Dylan’s head. “Sweetie, why don’t you go get your bag and we can go meet Uncle Rhys before the film starts?”

Dylan nodded his head, bounding out of the room noisily, almost barrelling Ianto over in the process.

“Last Saturday Cadi had Dylan and we,” Ianto nodded to Jack, “went out. He got completely rat-arsed after a couple of hours and started chatting up someone else.”

Gwen’s mouth fell open in horror and she turned to her partner. “You didn’t!”

Jack’s eyes widened and he held his hands up in defence. “I was drunk, it doesn’t count.”

Ianto laughed and rolled his eyes. “He walked straight up, snogged and asked if he could marry them.”

The female officer burst out laughing and covered her mouth quickly to quieten herself. “You didn’t,” she repeated, her voice muffled by her palm.

“I thought I was talking to Ianto! I didn’t realise, alright? It was a complete accident and even though I’ve apologised a million times… I’m still sleeping on the couch with only the dog for company.”

Ianto folded his arms and sat on the chair arm, looking at Jack with a raised eyebrow. “You haven’t heard the best thing yet, Gwen. What response did you get from this person you thought was me?” he asked Jack.

Jack looked at him with a pleading look on his face; silently begging Ianto to not make him tell Gwen, who would never let him live what he was about to admit down.

“I…” Jack lowered his head and whispered the rest of his confession so quietly the others could barely hear him, “She said yes.”

The End


End file.
